


The Rule

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Clubbing, Coming In Pants, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter Next Generation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Albus Severus Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: They don't touch. It's one of their rules. Theironlyrule, really.





	The Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamisaac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Touch Me With Your Gaze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896901) by [iamisaac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac). 



> Happy happy birthday, iamisaac! A little over a year ago, you wrote this fabulous [Albus/James](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896901) fic for hp_nextgen_fest based on a prompt I left and the whole thing was so wonderful I couldn't stop thinking of other possibilities for that similar scenario. And thus this fic was born. It seemed fitting to write it for your birthday, and I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Thanks to capitu & shiftylinguini for their fabulous work in looking over this fic. You guys are the best!

James stands next to Albus at the bar, and though it might not be obvious to others, Albus can tell he's all nerves. Sensitive as Albus is to James's moods, he actually feels a prickle of sympathetic anxiety slide down his own spine but he shakes it off. He's here on a mission tonight, and there's no room for second guessing. James may be nervous, but Albus knows it's the good kind, the kind that's hopelessly entwined with excitement and anticipation. 

He leans over the bar to catch the bartender's eye, not bothering to suppress a small, pleased smile when James tries to subtly check out his arse. The key word being _tries_. James has all the subtly one would expect of a Gryffindor. Lucky for them both that Albus is a Slytherin through and through. It's what led them to this Muggle gay club tonight, and it's what's going to help them both scratch an itch that's been plaguing them for far too long. 

Hopefully. 

It could also all blow up in their faces, of course, but they've both got Weasley and Potter blood running through their veins; they're not afraid of a little danger.

The bartender gives Albus a blatant once-over, and Albus smiles back at him, polite, but disinterested. He's cute, but he's not what Albus is looking for tonight. Albus orders two pints, turning to pass one over to James. There's plenty of room on the glass for James to grab without touching Albus, but he still manage to graze his fingers against Albus's as he takes the pint. Albus suppresses a shiver as sparks of heat ignite across his skin. It's always been like that with James, his touch arresting and euphoric. Albus wonders if maybe it would be different if they allowed themselves more than the occasional brush of fingers against a glass, if the potency of James's skin against his own would fade if they ever gave in to the desire that pulses between them like the heavy bass of this club. 

Too bad they'll never find out. 

It's one of their rules. Their _only_ rule, really. No touching. They don't touch. They don't kiss. They certainly don't have sex. 

Even though Albus wants it more than he's ever wanted anything in his life.

The rules are there for their protection. Neither of them are stupid. They both know what they feel for each other is considered wrong, _sick_. As children of the great Harry Potter, they're watched more closely than most, and they care about their family too much to cause the scandal that would inevitably follow if they let themselves slip. Albus is pretty sure James is still operating under the delusion that not touching will make things easier, somehow. That maybe if they never consummate their relationship then these feelings will eventually release them both from their iron grip. Albus gave up such illusions a long time ago. He knows that no matter what happens, he's never going to stop loving James, never going to stop being in love with him. The only thing that makes it bearable is their rule, because Albus knows if he ever lets himself truly have James, he won't ever be able to let him go, not even if the world around them burns to the ground. Albus would enjoy every second of their destruction as everything they cared about went up in a glorious blaze of fire and ruin...which is exactly why they keep their careful distance.

James's gaze sears into Albus as he takes a drink, and Albus swallows before turning to look out at the writhing, dancing crowd. It's late Saturday night, and the club is packed with hundreds of hot, sweaty men. Albus nods to himself. He came to the right place.

When Albus looks back at James, he can see those same nerves back, though to anybody else he'd look cool and confident. James doesn't know Albus's plan, but he knows Albus well enough to guess that Albus has one. He grins, and James grins back, a question lingering in his eyes.

"Don't drink your beer too fast," Albus says, leaning in close so James can hear him over the blaring music. "That's the only one you're getting tonight."

 

James gives him an unimpressed look. "Fuck off. I'll drink whatever I want."

"No, you won't." Albus pauses. "I don't want you drunk for what I've got planned."

James leans in, his entire body on high alert. When he speaks, his voice is husky. "Oh? And what is it that you've got planned?"

The thing is, James and Albus don't touch, not ever, but they don't have any rules against looking. They've gotten off together before, watched each other wank with hungry eyes and ragged breath. It's not every night, but it's often enough that Albus knows every inch of James's body, his eyes mapping the curves and planes and dips that his hands and lips can't. It's good, of course, good enough to hold them both over when their urges become too much to bear. But it's still not _enough_ , not for either of them, not really. 

Albus knows what James wants, what he craves. It's obvious in the ravenous way he looks at Albus's cock whenever they get off together, in the large collection of vibrators and dildos he keeps locked up in his bedside table. It’s in the filthy words he moans to Albus when he's especially worked up, the dirty secrets he can't keep from confessing. 

Albus smiles, sharp and wolfish. "We're going to get you fucked, Jamie."

James stills, his pupils dilating as he stares into Albus's eyes. "What?"

"You're going to stay right here and finish your drink," Albus says, all faux-nonchalance. "And I'm going to go out there—" he nods to the dance floor "—to find a nice bloke for us to take home. And then I'm going to watch him fuck you." James swallows. Shivers. His mouth opens, but nothing comes out. Albus hastens to add, "Only if you want to."

James hesitates, before nodding slowly. "Yeah," he says, his voice a rough whisper. "I want to."

"Excellent." Albus downs the rest of his beer, before setting it down with a definitive thunk. He ghosts his fingers across the back of James's hand, his belly flipping when James's eyelids flutter appreciatively. "Now, be a good boy and stay here. I'll let you know when I've found somebody."

James's eyes flash at Albus calling him a good boy, but Albus slips away before he has a chance to snap back a retort. Besides, it's all just bluster, anyway. It's obvious, how much James wants to be good for Albus. 

Albus lets the pulsing beat of the music flood through him, lighting up his blood as he sinks into a sinuous rhythm. He can feels James's gaze hot upon him, and he puts on a bit of a show, arching his back and swaying his hips and moving seamlessly with the frantic crowd. It feels good, dancing like this, blowing off steam and letting the stress of the week melt away like candle wax beneath a flame. But Albus isn't just here to dance. He's on a mission.

He can practically feel James's possessive gaze as Albus slides from man to man, dancing and grinding with pretty blokes like he’s Goldilocks looking for the one that's _just right_. Albus knows he shouldn't feel pleased that James is jealous, that he's still watching from the sidelines like Albus told him to, while wishing he could be out here dancing with Albus instead. It's fucked up, but it's not like Albus didn't already know it. They don't touch with intent, have never crossed that line, not once. Surely that counts for something?

Albus isn't sure how much time has passed, but his fringe is starting to stick to his slightly sweaty forehead by the time Albus thinks he might have found their man. He's an attractive bloke, tall and lanky, with fantastically quiffed hair and a stomach that feels pleasantly firm beneath Albus's wandering hands. Albus can tell the bloke is older than them, but his smile is sexy and a bit wicked, and Albus has a feeling he knows what he's on about in the bedroom. He's gripping Albus's arse like he can't wait to be inside it, and though that's not exactly what's on the menu tonight, Albus thinks the enthusiasm will come in handy. When he meets James's eyes over the bloke's shoulder, he doesn't miss the appreciative sweep of James's eyes over the man's back and arse. Albus flashes James a feral grin, and James shivers, his eyes turning black as he licks his lips.

Albus arches his back, grinding his hips into the man's groin, pleased at the long, thickening length that presses against his own. He flashes him a flirty smile. 

"What's your name?" the bloke half-shouts into Albus's ear.

"Al."

"So, Al, what do you think about taking this somewhere a bit more private?"

Albus grins. "Not even going to tell me your name before you proposition me?"

The man grins back. "It's Nick."

"Well, Nick, I have something slightly different in mind, if you're interested."

Nick looks wary, but intrigued. "Go on then."

Albus gestures towards James. "See that bloke over there, the one with the broad shoulders and the wavy auburn hair?"

Nick looks over and whistles. "Yeah, I see 'im. Boyfriend?"

"Something like that." Albus pauses and leans in close, lips brushing against Nick's ear. "How would you feel about fucking him?"

Nick's eyebrows rise. "A threesome?"

"Of sorts. I'd mostly be watching. Directing. James there likes being told what to do."

Nick watches James for a few moments more. He swallows, and Albus smothers a smile. He's got him. Nick turns back to Albus. "I suppose I could do that. I'd been hoping for a go at your fine arse, but I certainly wouldn't mind having him beneath me."

"Excellent," Albus says, before signaling James over. He watches as James hesitates for a moment, before draining the dregs of his beer, squaring his shoulders, and making his way through the crowd with that familiar veneer of Gryffindor cockiness. Something warm spreads through Albus's chest at the sight.

James crowds in close when he reaches them, and Albus slips a hand around his waist (innocent enough that it doesn't violate their rule, not the letter of it at least), knowing the contact will comfort him—James has never been fond of walking into unknown situations. He's eyeing Nick warily, but Albus knows him well enough that he can see the desire there, too. Albus has chosen well.

"Hiya," Nick says, when it becomes clear that James isn't going to say anything. "Your boyfriend here says you're looking for a good, hard shag." 

James shivers a little in Albus arms, though Albus isn't sure if it's the filthy implication of Nick's words, or the boyfriend assumption, that's getting him riled up. "Yeah, maybe," James says, all contrary bluster.

Nick's brow furrows. "Look, mate, I'm not really into fucking people who aren't one hundred percent into it, so—"

Albus cuts him off. "That won't be a problem." When Nick turns his dubious gaze onto Albus, he grins. "Don't worry, James is into it. He's just a little...prickly. Why don't we help warm him up a bit?"

With that, Albus leans in, sliding the hand that's not still wrapped around James's waist around Nick's neck as he brings their lips together into a kiss. It doesn't take long for Nick to get into it, tilting his head and sliding his mouth over Albus's in a toe-curling caress. Albus feels a little dazed when he pulls back—it's been a long damn time since he's had a proper snog—and he's sure his grin is a bit silly as he murmurs, "Yes, definitely a good choice."

Nick's smile is self-satisfied, though it wavers a bit when his gaze flicks to James. "Mate, I'm not sure your boyfriend's feeling any warmer towards me."

Albus is sure Nick's right. James's arm is a vice around Albus's waist, and the jealous energy emanating from him is palpable. Albus smothers a pleased smile.

"He's just feeling left out, is all," Albus replies. "Nick, why don't you kiss him now. Tonight's all about James, after all."

James flicks an unsure gaze Albus's way, and Albus does his best to look encouraging. "Go on, Jamie. Nick's a very good kisser."

Nick leans in slowly, clearly giving James plenty of time to back away, but James holds his ground. He lets out a little sigh when their lips brush, once, twice, before his mouth opens beneath Nick's and Nick presses his advantage. The kiss quickly turns slick and heated, James opening up beneath Nick's skillful lips and tongue like he's been dying for it. Albus's own lips tingle as he watches them snog, and he finds himself suddenly eager to kiss Nick again, to taste James upon his lips. He wonders if that's part of what has James so eager, if he's chasing the ghost of Albus's lips in Nick's heated kiss. By the time they finally part, James's breathing is uneven, and Nick's gaze is hungry as he tracks the rise and fall of James's chest. 

"Have we all got on the same page now?" Albus asks.

Nick's smile is positively filthy. "I think so, yeah. If your boy is up for it."

A thrill runs up Albus's spine at James being called _his_ , and from the expanding of James's pupils, he feels the same. "Yeah," James says, his voice rough. "I'm up for it."

"So, Al, you're the man with the plan. Where're we off to?"

"I thought we could get a cab back to my place. It's not far and it'll give us some more privacy." Cabs are more expensive and take far longer than Apparating, but with Albus's plan, a Muggle place was the only way to go. Besides, his flat really isn't far.

"Works for me."

It doesn't take them long to slip out of the noisy club and out onto the cool London streets. There's a black cab lingering on the corner, and they signal their interest before hurrying over. The three of them pile into the backseat, Nick in the middle, while Albus tells the cabbie his address. Tension thrums between them as the cab hurtles off towards Albus's flat, though they're careful not to give in to it—the cabbie's no idiot, and he's got to know what they're up to, seeing as he picked them up outside a gay club, but it's still best not to push things.

By the time they pile through Albus's front door, the desire is so thick between them, you could cut it with a knife. James looks lovely, so desperate and hungry and aching for it already. All Albus wants to do is reach out and touch him. He turns towards Nick instead.

"Any rules?" Nick asks, clearly eager to get started.

"I call the shots," Albus replies. Nick hesitates, and Albus continues. "Don't worry, you'll like it. But if you want James's arse, you'll play along."

Nick's lips quirk into a smile. "Yeah, all right then. I suppose I can be a good little soldier and follow direction. What's first, captain?"

Albus finally looks over at James, who's gazing at him with the kind of hunger and adoration that he usually has to hide. Something cracks inside Albus, flooding him with a longing ache. He ignores it and clears his throat. "Go ahead and strip for us, Jamie. Show Nick here what he's getting."

James pulls off his clothing with a slow sensuality. He and Albus have both become damn good at stripping off for one another over the years, at making the show good enough that they almost don't miss not being able to touch. _Almost_. It's clearly working for Nick; that impressive prick Albus felt pressed against him earlier is starting to push against the seam of his obscenely tight jeans. By the time James is naked, his tanned, Quidditch-toned body on full, glorious display, Nick looks more than ready for it, his eyes skittering over James's body as if he can't decide which part he likes best. And he hasn't even got a full look at James's arse yet.

James turns to Albus, clearly waiting for his next instruction, and Albus suppresses the urge to praise him and call James his good boy. He's not ready to share that with a stranger, no matter how accommodating Nick is proving to be. 

"I think Nick would like to feel your mouth now," Albus says softly. "Why don't you show him how good you are at sucking cock."

James stumbles forward before sinking to his knees at Nick's feet. Before he hits the ground, Albus fumbles his wand from his pocket and casts a discreet Cushioning Charm. James's eyes flick to his when he lands on softness instead of hard tile, and Albus gives him a private smile. He likes taking care of James. 

Albus watches as James fumbles with the flies of Nick's jeans, jealousy and desire seething in his gut. For all that Albus just claimed that James is an expert cock-sucker, he really doesn't know for sure. It's not like he's got first-hand experience of James's mouth, and this is the first time they've ever introduced a third party into their fucked-up relationship. But he's heard from James before how much he likes it, knows all about the boys he's sucked off in filthy club loos when the need for somebody he can't have becomes too much to ignore. Albus burns a little knowing he's about to see James in action, though he's not sure if seeing it for himself will make things better or worse down the line.

James finally fishes Nick's cock free and it bobs in front of his face, heavy and thick. It droops a little from its own weight, though Albus feels a flash of smug pride that his own cock is a bit longer. He wonders if James is thinking that, too, when his eyes flash to Albus. There's a question in them, and Albus dips his head, encouraging James on. 

Albus and Nick both gasp together when James opens his mouth and swallows Nick down, his hand steady around the base. He bobs his head and twists his wrist, moving them in slick counterpoint as his lips slide over the spit-slick shaft. Nick's hands flutter uselessly at his sides as he watches James with slack-jawed pleasure, and Albus's own cock throbs in sympathy. If he concentrates, Albus can almost feel the ghost of James's mouth on his own prick, see the worship in his eyes as his tongue massages Albus's girth. After a few minutes, he blinks away the fantasy and clears his throat.

"I think that's enough of that, James."

Nick shoots him a poisonous look at James pulls off his dick, but Albus just smiles at him. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. You don't want to come before you get a chance to fuck him, do you?"

"I guess not," Nick grumbles, and James snorts.

"Get on the bed, Jamie," Albus commands. "Hands and knees, facing the end of the bed." James scrambles to comply, and Albus turns to Nick who's still standing there mostly dressed with his hard dick hanging out of his open jeans. "You'll probably want to get naked for this next part."

Nick flashes him a slightly unimpressed look, but he does as Albus has suggested, tearing off his clothes and leaving them in a heap by the dresser. He makes as if to climb on the bed behind James, before hesitating with a heavy sigh. Nick turns towards Albus, gallantly waiting for instruction, and Albus smiles as him, pleased. He really did choose nicely.

"How do you feel about rimming?" Albus asks him. On the bed, James lets out a choked off whimper, and Albus suppresses a shudder.

"Giving or receiving?"

Albus rolls his eyes and looks rather pointedly at where James's perfect arse is completely on display. Nick huffs a laugh. "Yeah, yeah, okay. Love a good rimming, me."

"Why don't you show James here how much you love it, then."

Nick's smile is positively ravenous. "It would be my pleasure."

Albus leans against the dresser in front of the bed, giving him a direct eyeline to James's face as Nick settles behind him and pulls his cheeks apart. He looks shocked and desperate for it already, and the sound he makes when Nick's tongue licks over him is one that Albus won't ever forget. It's clear that Nick really does enjoy rimming, burying his face in James's arse like he can't get enough. For his part, James is equally keen, arching back against Nick's mouth, wriggling and panting as his cock hangs hard and heavy between his legs. Albus wants to touch him so badly his hands shake, wants to be the one to make James moan. He clenches his hands into fists and balls them up into his pockets. His knuckles brush against his own twitching erection through the fabric, but he doesn't chase the pleasure. He wants this to last.

"Lube's in the drawer by the bed," he says to Nick after another minute of watching James squirm. "You should give him your fingers next."

Nick grins at him over the curve of James's arse before turning around to rummage in the drawer. Albus takes the opportunity to check in with James.

"You okay?" he mouths.

James smiles and nods, before biting his lip. He looks down, and when he looks up again his gaze bores straight through Albus, searing him from the inside out. "Want you," James mouths back. Albus wants to close his eyes, shut out the agonising desire that plagues them both, the terrifying need that neither of them can give in to. He wants to run away and deny it, but he keeps his eyes on James, instead. Albus won't leave James alone in this, can't abandon him now, even if it would be for the best, even if it's for their own good. If they're going to burn, they're going to do it together.

"Ahh, found it!" Nick says triumphantly, turning back around with lube in hand. He grins at Albus, but his expression falters at whatever he sees on Albus's face. "All right, mate?"

Albus pushes his angstier thoughts deep down inside himself and shifts his expression back to appropriately lustful. With James on his hands and knees, his tanned, muscled body fully on display, the task isn't a hard one. He flashes a smile at Nick. "I'm brilliant. I'll be even better once you get your fingers inside James."

Nick hesitates for a moment, but clearly the call of James's arse is too strong to ignore, because it's not long before he's flicking open the lube cap and slicking up his fingers. He's got big hands, his fingers slim and long with prominent knuckles. Albus think he's probably good at this part, at sliding dexterous fingers deep inside, curling and twisting them and reaching all those sensitive places Albus knows James has a hard time reaching on his own. Judging from the way James is clutching at the bedsheets and arching back against Nick a moment later, Albus supposes he was right.

"Like that, do you?" Nick murmurs to James as he twists his wrist. James mewls and spasms on Nick's fingers in answer—Nick's probably rubbing his prostate—and something possessive and petty in Albus wants to snap at Nick, command him to not talk to James, and definitely not like that, so pleased and smug. But even Albus knows that's an unreasonable request, and it's not Nick's fault that Albus can't be the one behind James, that he'll never feel the hot grip of James's arse clinging to his fingertips.

Nick spends an obscenely long time opening James up, and though a part of Albus just wants him to get on with it already, he also knows the prep is probably necessary. It's been a long time since James has been fucked by one of his toys or some Muggle at a bar, and the last thing Albus wants is for this to hurt. If this is all they get, he wants them both to enjoy it.

Albus watches James's face intently the entire time, memorising every micro-expression of pleasure. He knows James inside and out—has seen him wank himself raw, heard him murmur all kinds of filth as he's worked himself over, watched as a charmed dildo fucked him slow and hard until he came all over himself—but he's never watched another bloke take him apart. It's different, when another person's touching you, and Albus catalogues all the changes in James's reactions, filing them away even though he knows he'll never get to personally put them to use. He's watching intently enough that he sees the moment James fully adjusts to the three fingers currently sliding in and out of his arse, and that's it, Albus can't wait anymore.

"Nick," he says, proud that his voice isn't shaking at all despite the riot of his emotions.

"Yeah?"

"James is ready for you to fuck him now."

Nick flashes Albus a slightly amused look. "Oh, is he?"

Albus doesn't respond, just stares at Nick until he huffs an exasperated laugh. "Calm down, mate. I'll fuck your boy. I just need a condom."

 _Condoms_. Albus hardly ever fucks anybody, and when he does, they're usually wizards. He's not sure he even has any condoms in his flat. _Fuck_ , how could he have forgotten about that very important detail?

Nick seems to have sensed his panic, or maybe it's just happy coincidence, because a moment later he's asking Albus to bring him the wallet from his jeans pocket. "Always keep a few on me," he says with a grin, plucking the foil packet from within before tossing the leather billfold back to Albus. Albus sets it back on Nick's jeans with trembling hands before settling against the dresser. He watches as Nick slides on the condom with practiced ease and begins slicking up his cock. James stays in position the whole time, viewing the interaction with a kind of wild-eyed impatience that's stupidly hot.

"Get down on your elbows," Albus murmurs to him, his insides shivering as James obeys without hesitation. The slight change in position highlights the strong lines of his body, the arch of his spine and the perfect swell of his arse. It gives Albus a better view as Nick shuffles forward, rubbing the head of his dick against the rim of James's arse. James's breath catches, and Albus swallows a moan.

"Any particular way you want me to give it to him, boss?" Nick asks. There's an insouciant lilt to his tone, but Albus appreciates the question nonetheless.

"Fuck him hard. And deep. Make him feel it."

Nick takes Albus at his word, not missing a single beat before he begins to press inside James's body. Albus can see his cock disappearing inch by inch, but more fascinating are James's reactions, the way his mouth drops open and his eyes squeeze shut on the first initial penetration, the discomfort rippling across his face as he accommodates Nick's length. Nick stills when he's fully sheathed, his thumbs rubbing circles against James's waist as James breathes slow and deep. Albus doesn't give Nick any more orders—James's body will do more than Albus's words can when it comes to telling Nick what he needs right now. 

Sure enough, it's not long before James's hips are shifting backward and forwards, seeking more, encouraging Nick to move. Nick listens, his fingers digging into James's hips as he begins to thrust—slow and shallow to start, before gradually picking things up until he's fucking into James hard and deep, just like Albus told him to.

" _Fuck_ , he's tight," Nick groans as he grinds in deep. Albus can only imagine it, the feverish grip of James's channel as he's stuffed full of cock. "He always feel like this? _Christ_ , you must love that."

Something sharp pierces Albus's chest at Nick's casual assumption, because this bloke thinks he and James are lovers, and given how much James is gagging for it right now, it's not a stretch for Nick to assume Albus is giving it to him on the regular. He doesn't know that James is so tight right now because he hasn't been fucked in ages, and never by Albus. He doesn't know that the closest Albus has ever been to fucking him is this moment right here, Nick's cock splitting James open while Albus desperately pretends it's his own.

Lust and desire mix with burning, acrid jealousy as it claws at his throat and pricks at his eyes. He wants to growl at Nick, wants to throw him off James and claim James as his own. Fuck, Albus wants to feel James beneath him so badly he's practically shaking with the effort of keeping still, of devouring only with his eyes even though his hands itch to touch. He hates that Nick gets to experience what Albus has only dreamed of, that he's probably taking for granted the sight of James moaning and gasping for more. Albus isn't, though, every groan, every shiver, Albus is cataloguing them all, committing the sight indelibly to memory.

Nick adjusts his angle, and James lets out the filthiest moan Albus has ever heard. Albus's cock twitches and Nick's smile is triumphant as he starts fucking James hard and fast, apparently doing his level best to maintain the angle and hit James's prostate. He's clearly doing a good job, because James goes a bit wild with it, his hands tearing at the bedsheets as his arse grinds back up against Nick, desperate for more. He's so lovely, such a beautiful, beautiful cock slut. 

Albus has never wanted him more.

James's eyes are a bit glazed with lust, but he keeps his head up the whole time, gaze focussed on Albus, never wavering. Albus can see the force of his desire there, how he wants Albus just as much as Albus wants him. It's a part of them both, now, this constant, ever-present yearning. They've controlled their impulses for so long, but somehow, it never gets any easier. Albus wants to touch James so bad he feels like he might actually combust, like his body won't be able to contain the force of the unfulfilled longing inside of him. It will just build and build and build, never finding release, until one day his fragile flesh and bone will no longer be able to contain the ever-mounting pressure. But if Albus is going to explode, it's certainly not going to be today...at least not until he sees James come. He wants more (he always wants more, sometimes he feels like all he does is _wantwantwant_ ) but for now—watching James arching back into Nick's thrusts, hearing his moans, smelling sex and heat and musk—this is enough.

The room is hot, and James and Nick haven't been holding back, so it's no surprise when sweat begins to form on James's upper lip and forehead. Albus can see his hair starting to clump from the dampness, watches as beads begin to form and slide down James's brow and the bridge of his nose. Albus can tells it's bothering James by the annoyed wrinkle of his nose and the blinking of his eyes as sweat drips into them, and that's just wrong—nothing should be distracting James right now. Especially not when he's so close to coming, thighs quaking and throat releasing those high little moans that James always makes when he's almost at his peak.

Albus has crossed the room before he even registers moving, blinking down at James's face which is now just inches away from Albus's hip. James looks up at him with such naked longing and adoration that Albus's breath catches, and he's reaching forward before he can think better of it. He shouldn't be touching James, not now, but he tells himself it's fine, as long as he keeps things chaste. Albus slides his fingers through James's sweaty hair, brushing the damp strands off his forehead and away from his eyes. He means to move away after that, but the feeling of James beneath him is addicting, and he can't help but cup James's face, his thumb brushing gently over the curved apple of his cheek. James jolts as if he's been hit by Stunning Spell, and then he's moaning, low and sexy and obscene as he comes all over the bedsheets.

" _Fuck_ , that's hot." The voice startles Albus, though he quickly suppresses his surprise—for a moment, he almost forgot they weren't alone. "God, I'm close," Nick groans.

"You can keep going," Albus murmurs, though he doesn't look away from James's face, which has gone slack and sated in the aftermath of his orgasm. "You've got at least another minute until James gets too sensitive."

Nick takes him at his word and picks up the pace, fucking James hard and fast as he chases his own climax, but Albus barely spares another thought for him, too focussed on James and the way spasms of pleasure shudder through him with each thrust. With his hand still pressed to James's cheek, he can actually feel James's reactions through his palm, and the knowledge brings him that much closer to his own peak. He feels wired and on edge, so turned on that a stiff breeze could set him off.

In the end, it's not a breeze that does it, but it's not far off the mark. Nick's furious thrusting has James proper panting as he nuzzles further into Albus's palm. Albus follows the motion, turning a bit to press more of his hand against James's skin, and the motion positions his groin right in front of James's face. They both freeze when they realise, and Albus can practically see the indecision in James's expression as he stares at the large bulge of Albus's erection pressing eagerly against his jeans. He looks up at Albus, agony swimming in his eyes as barely restrains himself, keeps himself from giving in to what they both want and can never have. 

James doesn't touch, but he's close enough that Albus can feel the hot, damp gust of his breath as he pants. It's not much, but it's something, it's _James_ , the warm air from his lungs heating Albus's cock even through the layers of fabric. That bit of ephemeral contact is enough for Albus and he comes, his hand sliding up to clutch at James's hair as he experiences the most powerful orgasm of his young life. He blanks out for part of it, floating back down to earth on a cloud of endorphins. The first thing he registers is his sticky jeans, followed swiftly by the fact that he seems to have taken a few steps back from James, his hands at his side, their tenuous connection already broken. But James is still there, of course he is, his eyes practically glowing in the near-darkness of the room as he looks steadily at Albus. 

A sound next to him pulls Albus's attention away, and he blinks in surprise to note that Nick is there, nearly dressed as he slips on his shoes and pulls on his jumper. He must have come already, but Albus missed it. He grins at Albus.

"You really do get off on that, don't you, mate?"

Albus nods dumbly, afraid his voice will crack if he tries to use it right now.

"Well, happy to be of service." He grabs his wallet and pulls out a white card that he passes over to Albus. "My mobile number. Totally fine if this was a one-off, but I wouldn't say no to a repeat if you're interested."

Albus hasn't really thought too much beyond this one night, figures they'll need some time to process everything that happened. But he also knows that, now that he's seen what James looks like when somebody's fucking him, he won't be able to live without the sight again. And there are so many other things for them to try. What does James look like when somebody's deep throating him? What sounds will he make when he's the one doing the fucking? There are a million different variables and variations, and Albus wants to try them all. If this is all he gets, then he's going to have as much of James as their situation will allow. He takes Nick's card with a nod and a noncommittal noise. 

"Do you need…"

Nick shakes his head. "My friend doesn't live too far, actually. I just texted and told her I'm crashing in her guest room tonight." He shrugs on his jacket, before leaning forward to look in the mirror next to Albus's door. Nick makes a face and attempts to fix his wilted quiff, before rolling his eyes and apparently accepting his fate. 

"Thanks for…" James starts to say, before trailing off as his cheeks heat. He's still lying naked on the bed, looking utterly debauched, but apparently he can't bring himself to talk about it without blushing.

Nick laughs. "It was my pleasure, mate. Like I said, call me if you ever want a repeat."

And with that, he's gone, slipping out of Albus's room and his flat. The thud of Albus's front door closing shut seems to echo in the sudden silence of the bedroom. They stare at each other, and everything about this moment feels tenuous and fragile. They crossed a line, tonight. Not _the_ line, but what just happened in this room brought them a little closer to the edge. Something in Albus whispers that it's inevitable, that he's barely twenty-one and wizards have long lives. Can he really live another fifty, eighty, one-hundred years like this? Is their control so iron-clad that they'll be able to maintain this arbitrary distance forever? They already belong to each other in all the ways that matter, what's wrong with crossing this one last barrier?

Albus tries to push the traitorous thoughts away. They have their rule for a reason, and though Albus is having difficulty remembering just what those reasons are, he knows he doesn't want to hate himself in the morning for giving in. He's not ready to damn the two of them. 

Not yet, at least. 

They've held out this long, have managed to find different ways to connect, new loopholes to explore. Albus doesn't know what the future brings. All he knows is right now, this moment. He can control himself. Albus _will_ control himself.

He looks at James's lips, and doesn't think about how much he wants to kiss them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
